


Love is in the Cards, Baby

by chessainthowyourboyfriendthinks (tiredtheatremajor)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Tarot, excessive amazon packages, they're dorky, this is dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredtheatremajor/pseuds/chessainthowyourboyfriendthinks
Summary: Whizzer gets some tarot cards and Marvin hates Amazon Prime





	Love is in the Cards, Baby

"Marv! Marv, they're here!"

Marvin had hardly stepped foot in the door and Whizzer was already shouting at him. So it was going to be that kind of evening. He just sighed a bit, slipping off his shoes and jacket and venturing further into the apartment.

"What's here, Whiz?" he asked, deciding to bite as he stretched out across the couch, catching Whizzer at the table fiddling with something out of the corner of his eye.

Sometimes, Marvin hated how much technology progressed. With two-day shipping and easy returns, their apartment was the site of constant gadgets and things that "I wasn't allowed to have as a kid, Marv, let me live a little, okay?" It drove Marvin crazy at times but the way Whizzer lit up when he received even the tiniest package made Marvin's heart warm and he couldn't bring himself to cancel his subscription.

"The _cards_. I told you about them, I'm sure I did," Whizzer said, gathering them up and going to sit next to Marvin on the couch.

Marvin whined a bit and settled his feet in Whizzer's lap, curiously eyeing the interesting looking cards in Whizzer's hands. "Did you get tarot cards?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and snorting a bit. "Trina is going to  _kill_ you if you have them out around Jason. She hates that kind of stuff."

"She can lighten up, they're fun," Whizzer huffed lightly, rolling his eyes a bit. He shuffled the cards a bit more, holding them out to Marvin. "Cut the deck, babe."

"Whiz, not tonight. I'm tired, maybe later," Marvin sighed, pushing the cards away.

"Marviiiiiin," Whizzer whined, holding them out again. "C'mon, you don't even have to do anything. Just show me where to cut the deck."

It was Marvin's turn to roll his eyes now but he did as Whizzer asked, showing him where to cut the deck. Whizzer practically beamed, flipping over the top card after he'd cut where Marvin showed him. He gasped as the lovers card was revealed, grinning from ear to ear.

"It looks like love is in the cards, Marv," Whizzer smirked, setting the cards down and leaning down to kiss Marvin slowly.

Marvin snorted as he was kissed, wrapping his arms around Whizzer's neck to kiss him back. "Do you even know how to read those?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Does it really matter if this is what you get for indulging me?" Whizzer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Guess not," Marvin agreed, pulling the other back down to kiss him again.

Maybe two-day shipping wasn't such a bad thing after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was using some tarot cards for a directing exercise and I fully believe Whizzer would enjoy stuff like that and bother Marvin with it.  
> If you want to check me out on tumblr, I'm here! chessainthowhisboyfriendthinks.tumblr.com


End file.
